youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Happy Harbor
"Welcome to Happy Harbor" is the third episode of the first season of Young Justice, and the third of the overall series. It premiered January 21, 2011. Logline After Speedy declines to join the new team, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash fear Young Justice is just a big joke... while new member Miss Martian fears there's no room for her to be part of it. So when the four heroes and Superboy come up against Mister Twister, it looks like all their fears have just been realized..."Guides - Episode Guide". World's Finest - Young Justice. Retrieved 2011/10/23. Synopsis Brick is conducting a smuggling operation in the docks, when Speedy intervenes and cuts it short. Brick is peeved that he keeps foiling his operations, and mockingly expresses disappointment that Green Arrow isn't intervening personally. Brick opens fire at Speedy, who dodges the shots and disarms the crime lord. He orders his goons to open fire, when Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad show up to join the fight, disposing of the armed men. The trio tries to sway Speedy into joining the Team, all the while Brick hurls boulders at them. Speedy shoots explosive arrows at him, but they are ineffective against Brick's invulnerability, so he mocks the archer. refuses to join the Team.]]Speedy fires one final arrow that encases Brick in high-density polyurethane foam, effectively restraining him. Robin asks Speedy if he'll join them, but Speedy declines, claiming he needs no adult supervision or a clubhouse to hang out with them. He goes on to disparage the Team, calling it a joke and something to keep them busy and in their place. He leaves the trio behind, speechless. is eager for some action, but Red Tornado dampers their enthusiasm.]] Robin and Kid Flash teleport into the Cave in civvies, and rush to ask Aqualad if he talked to Red Tornado, and he informs them he is arriving now. The Team hurries to greet him outside, raring to go on a mission. Tornado tells them that assigning missions is Batman's responsibility and they'll be tested soon. He suggests they enjoy each other's company in the meantime. Aqualad retorts that the Team is not a social club and Tornado points out that socializing is an important element of team-building so they should keep themselves busy by familiarizing themselves with the Cave. As he walks away, Robin refuses to accept this, so Miss Martian tries to read Tornado's mind to find out what he's really up to. However, she is unable to, as Tornado is a machine and she cannot read the mind of inorganic beings. Kid Flash shamelessly flirts with her, and a disappointed Aqualad acquiesces to tour the "club house". Miss Martian volunteers as a tour guide, since she and Superboy have been living there. tours the Cave.]] The Cave actually consists of the entire mountain—hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern—and was the Justice League first base. They left it for the Hall of Justice when the location of the Cave was compromised. Miss Martian is apprehensive about living in a disclosed place, but Robin and Kid Flash attempt to assuage her distress by explaining that they are "hiding in plain sight". Suddenly, Superboy smells smoke, sending Miss Martian flying off to the kitchen, where she removes a tray of carbonized cookies from the oven. Kid Flash chomps one to console Miss Martian, prompting a faint smile from her. tries to break the ice with treats.]]Aqualad praises her gesture and introduces himself by his civilian name, Kaldur, dispensing with formalities. Kid Flash follows, claiming to trust her with his secret identity, while Robin is forborne by Batman from revealing his identity to anyone. Miss Martian says her name is M'gann M'orzz, but she also goes by an Earth name now—Megan. Superboy, though, remains silent, having nothing to contribute on this topic. As he walks away, Megan telepathically reassures him that they'll find him an Earth name too. He lashes out and tells her to stay out of his head. Confused, Megan explains—still telepathically—that everyone on Mars communicates like so. Kaldur urges her to stop and explains that on Earth, using those powers is an invasion of privacy. Wally also adds that Superboy acquired distaste for telepathy due to his experience with the G-Gnomes. Megan tries to apologize, but Superboy tells her to stay out and goes sit on the couch. Megan comes up with an idea to make up for her faux pas. Superboy initially remains behind, but relents after Megan urges him to come. .]] In the hangar, she introduces the Team to her Bio-Ship—a Martian organic space shuttle. She invites them to come aboard and so they do, albeit with mild hesitation. They take off, and while Wally is in awe of Megan, Kaldur notes that Superboy is feeling awkward for overreacting to Megan and suggests him to simply apologize. Superboy remains silent, which worries Megan, though Robin assures her he will come around. Changing the topic, Robin asks Megan to showcase her shape-shifting powers. She shape-shifts into both Robin and Wally, though is unable to mimic male features. Upon being questioned on her density shifting abilities, she responds by admitting that it is too advanced for her. Robin consoles her by revealing that when Wally tries to vibrate his molecules through a wall—like the Flash—he gets a bloody nose. Megan then proceeds to show them the ship's camouflage mode. At that moment, they receive a message from Red Tornado, who sends them to covertly investigate a disturbance in the Happy Harbor power plant. find themselves trapped in a tornado.]] As they arrive, they are gobbled by a tornado. Megan manages to evade it and lands the ship. Before Kaldur can assess the situation, Robin sneaks off to the power plant. Inside, he is knocked down by the perpetrator who is able to control wind, and calls himself Mister Twister. He repels Superboy and hurls Wally outside. After repelling Megan and Kaldur, he expresses disappointment at being challenged by young heroes, instead of a proper superhero. He mocks them for being alone and the Team attacks him together. However, he disposes of them with ease and leaves. Outside he is intercepted by Wally, who had just come to, but Mister Twister knocks him away again, only to be saved by Megan, who arrives with the rest of the Team in tow. Kaldur asks him what he wants and the villain reiterates that he is waiting for a real hero. Kaldur tells Megan to read his mind, and she concedes, after being reassured that it's acceptable to do so to villains. displays his powers.]]She is unable to get a reading, and naturally surmises that Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise, seeing as he is an android able to generate tornadoes. The other teammates figure that this was the test Tornado had previously referred to. Twister generates a storm but they refuse to indulge him in battle. Twister is delighted that they think he is Red Tornado and blasts them away with lightening. Superboy lunges at him, only to be stricken down. Twister proceeds to exterminate them, but is stymied by the camouflaged Bio-Ship, which shrouds the young heroes from sight. He decides to let them live, but vows to show no mercy, should they decide to engage him again, and flies off. Confused, Wally asks what happened and Megan explains that she placed the Bio-Ship between them. Superboy vents his frustration and rage at Megan for misguiding them into thinking Twister was Tornado. The others stand up to her, but agree that her lack of experience is a liability and tell her to stay behind. After the three take off, Megan says she just wanted to be part of the Team, but Kaldur says he's not sure there is a team to begin with, and rushes off too, leaving Megan behind. Mister Twister sweeps Happy Harbor with an array of tornadoes to draw attention to him, and the Team—sans Megan—tackles him. En route to the Cave, Megan tries to convince Red Tornado to help the Team. He refuses to do so, but points out the odd coincidence of Mister Twister being inorganic and possessing the same elemental abilities. This suddenly gives Megan an idea. 's deceit takes Mister Twister by surprise.]] Back at the bay, the heroes spar with Mister Twister, but to no avail. Megan contacts them telepathically and lets them in on her plan. A few moments later, Red Tornado arrives and tells the Team to depart, and takes charge. The two androids match their elemental powers against each other, but Mister Twister insists he's far superior and knocks Tornado out. He proceeds to reprogram him, but it turns out that it was actually Megan disguised as Red Tornado, while Wally produced the tornadoes with super speed. The Team takes advantage of the android's bewilderment and knocks him around. Superboy punctures the android repeatedly, and sends him flying to the sea, where Kaldur electrocutes him. Then, Megan rips his body further apart and Robin blasts him with explosives. celebrates their first mission.]]Defeated, the android reveals to have a man inside, piloting the armor. He falls to the ground, crying foul. Megan calmly lifts a rock and smashes the man. The Team stares in shock and Robin berates her. Megan smirks and lifts the rock, revealing that the man was actually an android, which she knew because she couldn't read his mind. They praise Megan and ascribe the success of the mission to her. In a secret hideaway, the man who looks like the android—Brom Stikk—had been monitoring the incident through the android's eyes. Another man—T.O. Morrow—asks him if he's glad he didn't pilot the armor himself. He agrees and asks the professor if he's not upset with the outcome. He says he's actually satisfied that their tracking program was operational, and thus ascertained that the real Red Tornado was in the vicinity. Finally, he adds that he learned a lot from the ordeal. briefs Red Tornado.]] Later that night, the Team and Red Tornado examine the smashed android and conclude that he and Mister Twister were meant to sabotage or even destroy Tornado. Megan inquires whether this was the reason why he didn't help them, but Tornado explains that it's not his job to solve their problems, or vice versa. He declares the matter closed and walks away. Wally and Robin point out that while the other Leaguers would not hesitate in intervening, Tornado, at least, lets them handle their matters. So, Robin concludes that having a heartless machine as a supervisor may not be that bad. From afar, Tornado points out that he does have a heart, as well as excellent hearing. Embarrassed, Robin awkwardly apologizes and Kaldur comments that Robin should be more respectful. He, Wally and Kaldur figure that the Team may work out after all. On his way out, Superboy turns to Megan and mumbles an apology, leaving her gazing slightly with a smile. Title This main plot of this episode deals with Miss Martian's acceptance (thus being welcomed) by the Team, as she has just moved into the Mount Justice, located in Happy Harbor. Also, the Team's scuffle with Mister Twister takes place in Happy Harbor. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Robin |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | M'gann M'orzz |- | class="VA" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Kaldur'ahm |- | Brick | |- | class="VA" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Wally West |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Jeff Bennett | colspan="2" | Red Tornado |- | T.O. Morrow | |- | class="VA" | John de Lancie | Mister Twister/Brom Stikk | |- | class="VA" | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Speedy |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Computer |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="2" | Daddy Lidz | |- | colspan="2" | Git N Payd | |- | colspan="2" | Henry | |- | colspan="2" | Hoody Boy | |- | colspan="2" | Lucas Carr | |- Continuity * Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash try to sway Speedy into joining the Team, since he decided to go solo in "Independence Day". Ratings "Welcome to Happy Harbor" garnered an average of 877 thousand viewers among kids and boys between 9 and 14.Seidman, Robert (2011-01-25). Ratings Notes for TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network; Including 'Are We There Yet,' 'Conan,' 'Southland' & More. TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 2011-08-14. Trivia * Main title clips: ** Speedy looking down (00:26) ** Brick firing a gun (00:31) ** Red Tornado flying (03:23) ** Mister Twister's close-up (13:43) ** Miss Martian makes a telekinetic move (12:02) ** A tornado zooming in (10:01) * Number 16: ** Speedy foils Brick's operation on July 17, 23:16 PDT. ** On the next day, the Team eagerly rushes outside Mount Justice to intercept Red Tornado at 11:16 EDT. * Mister Twister was the very first villain that Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad (Garth) faced in the comics prior to the creation of the first teen hero team, the Teen Titans. * In the comics, Mister Twister's powers were magical, while here they are the result of technology. * When the Team discusses Red Tornado's arrival near the beginning of the episode, one of the holographic panels in the background shows a few paragraphs of text about him. This text is taken from his English Wikipedia entry. * This episode is featured on Young Justice Season One, Volume One and Young Justice: 3-Pack Fun. Goofs * When the Team tracks Red Tornado's arrival on the computer, he is near Rhode Island in the first shot, but further South and further off coast in the second. The third glance at the map places him even farther away. Questions Answered questions * How and when was the location of the Cave compromised? (Answer #1, Answer #2) * Was T.O. Morrow working alone or was he in cahoots with someone else? (Answer) * Why did T.O. Morrow want to reprogram Red Tornado? (Answer) Quotes References External links * * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by Lotto Animation, Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Jay Oliva Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps Category:Season one episodes